


The Future's So Bright (I Gotta Wear Shades)

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Series: Runs In The Family [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarvis Hale's love story is almost as dramatic as his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reasonable to Assume](https://archiveofourown.org/works/371238) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



> This is a work of love for Saucery. One that I started writing when Saucery started Reasonable to Assume. And we fangirled over it. A lot. Mainly since I thought Jarvis deserved his own love story. And the thought of Derek giving him a sex talk was hilarious. So Saucery, I hope you like it. And maybe this will get you to update Reasonable to Assume soon. Yes? I love you. You're the Padfoot to my Moony.

Jarvis Hale would like the record to state how much he hates his life. 

Not that his life is epically horrible. He actually has a loving family, albeit a strange one. His two dads are supportive in their own unique ways and he wouldn't trade them for anything. 

But, his life is tragic. 

The tragic teen angst part isn't his fault. He could blame his father but Jarvis has always been one for shouldering responsibility. It's his thing. His dad says he takes after his father a little too much. Jarvis decides to takes that as a compliment. His father is the Alpha but also lucky that his mate is understanding because Jarvis is doubtful his father would have any luck at love if not for his dad. His dad is awesome like that. And also part of the problem.

Jarvis tries to solve his epically tragic life in the only way he can. In the woods, alone.

It doesn't help.

\---

Jarvis also wonders when did Noah Whittemore get so aggressively good-looking.

\---

"See, your problem, Jar, is that you're repressed," says Tony, blithely from behind a pair of hipster sunglasses, where they are both lounging on the bleachers of Beacon Hills High's lacrosse field. "I would be too, if I lived with your father, he's eerie, man."

Jarvis sighs. Long-sufferingly. He's has had the misfortune of knowing Anthony Fallon since kindergarten. To be fair, Tony is the only one that's passed his father's unspoken test of loyalty and trust. It helps that Tony has no self-preservation instinct at all. The amount of times Jarvis has saved his best friend are too many to count. 

"I mean, he knew where the pot was," Tony continues. "I had it under the bookcase, man."

Tony is still blissfully unaware that Jarvis is a werewolf and howls at the moon once a month. A fact that his father and dad still argue about. 

"But you should just you know, walk around shirtless, it's bound to work with dudes," grins Tony, waggling his eyebrows.

Jarvis would snort but Tony actually has a long-term girlfriend. One that tolerates his idiocy and is pre-med. Indy Rodriguez is a saint. Or should be canonized. Jarvis could write a letter. Maybe start a petition. 

"The ladies love the gun show," Tony declares, making a point to use his iPhone to take pictures of his biceps.

"How I am the single one?" groans Jarvis.

"Beats me, dude," says Tony. "You think Indy would be up for sexting? 'cause this whole cross-country thing is getting hard. If you know what I mean."

Indy was the smart one of their trio and was currently interning at John Hopkins for the summer. She sends Tony haphazard care packages with rolls of gauze and skittles. And condoms for Jarvis. She is Tony's girlfriend for a reason.

"I always know what you mean," Jarvis frowns. "Unfortunately."

"So slutty haiku with some under the pants amateur photography?"

"How do you even make a haiku slutty?"

"I have talents, Jar, mad English lit skills the likes of which will never see me employed," grins Tony. "Good thing Indy going to be my sugar momma."

\---

It started on a Thursday. Jarvis should have seen it coming. He never got the hang of Thursdays. But it was his second day back in his old room. The familiar scents were lulling and he had his first peaceful night's sleep in what seems like ages. Back in his den. 

Until his dad brightly suggested over breakfast that they go watch his old alma matter's lacrosse practice. Apparently the Whittemore's would be there in full force, he hadn't seen any of the extended pack in over two years.

It seemed like a good idea at the time.

\---

It wasn't.

\---

The lacrosse field was familiar territory. Jarvis smiled at the lingering scent of pack as he got out of his dad's jeep and stretched his legs. Tony already texted to say he'd show up later, after he was done watching his Spanish telenovas. Apparently Tony is convinced he can win over Indy's abuela with his knowledge of Spanish soap opera. Indy's just happy that his Spanish is improving. 

"Oh my God! Jarvis!" shrieks Aunt Lydia from her perch on the sparsely populated bleachers. Only die hard lacrosse fans show up to summer practices. The Whittemores are out in full force. He can even see Uncle Jackson by the sidelines as Coach Finstock yells himself hoarse. "Let me look at you!"

She tugs at his shirt and nods approvingly. "I'm so glad you didn't inherit Stiles' sense of fashion."

"Oi! I take offense to that," crows his dad where he's lifting the youngest Whittemore, Ginny, off the ground in a bear hug.

"I think you look handsome, Uncle Stiles," declares Ginny, loftily after being set down.

"See, Lydia, Gins thinks I'm hot," smirks his dad.

"She also loves One Direction," says Lydia. "Ginny, you remember Jarvis?"

She crouches down next her daughter. Jarvis does the same.

"How old are you now?" asks Jarvis politely. The last time he saw Ginny she was painting everything pink. Even her hair.

"Seven and three-quarters," she says primly. "I'm a princess. A Batman princess."

"Milady," Jarvis bows and Ginny tilts her head before hugging him.

"You'll make a good knight," she decides before the whistle blows and she's off like a shot towards the field. 

"Already knighted," whistles his dad. "Took Noah two weeks before he was promoted from dragon."

Jarvis smiles at his dad, vaguely remembering Noah Whittemore, the hyperactive gangly mess of a boy that used to follow him around. 

"And you remember, Noah," smiles Aunt Lydia as a teen walks up with Ginny at his hip. Sweaty and grass stained from practice. Auburn hair glinting in the afternoon sun, sinewy muscles contained in a loose practice jersey.

Jarvis' mouth goes dry. His senses crackle with energy as his eyes lock with Noah's. The years have been good to Noah, a little too good. He feels fifteen and awkward all over again. Jarvis hopes no one notices his heart thundering or the way his pulse is thrumming with want. But by the shit-eating smirk Noah gives him, he knows he's screwed. 

\---

"I get it, you want to tap dat ass," says Tony. "But like my dad always said to me, tap it when it's legal, tap it when it's legal, son."

"I am not taking advice from your dad," glares Jarvis. "And will you shut up, people can hear you."

Jarvis is lying in one of the low hanging trees of the park trying to stay out of sight, while Tony is sprawled underneath, having given up trying to climb it. The rest of the pack is enjoying the weather with an impromptu picnic. Noah is shirtless and playing a pick-up game of lacrosse with some of the younger cubs. It's not doing good things to Jarvis' restraint.

"Dude, we're all the way over here, not even you dad can hear how much you want to bang Kid Flash," grins Tony. "Remember when he was him for Halloween?"

Now all Jarvis can picture is Noah in spandex.

"I hate you," he growls.

"Bitch, you love me," smirks Tony. "And besides, nice to know you're finally a real boy, what with all these feelings. Naughty feelings. My boy, he's growing up."

"I don't-" begins Jarvis only to be distracted by Noah drenching himself with a water bottle. His brain slows it down, catching every detail, his claws dig deep into the tree trunk, cracking it. He needs to count to ten to reign in the transformation.

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuure," drawls Tony. "You definitely don't want to tap that."

Jarvis' heart stutters when Noah's head turns to their direction. His eyes flashing to a molten amber. Jarvis wants to dissolve into the ground.

He heard everything.

\---

Pack supper is usually a casual event, but Jarvis' dad somehow wrangles everyone for Jarvis' homecoming. Tony fled as soon as Jarvis' father glared at him. He's probably skyping Indy about Jarvis' love life. In detail.

"Come on Jar, you haven't been home in years," frowns his dad dramatically. 

"It's only been two-" comments Jarvis, used to his dad's flair of exaggeration.

"and a half. We flew over for Christmas last year!" his dad continues, clearly on a roll. "Did you know-"

"I missed you too, Dad," says Jarvis, catching his dad's hand and drawing him into a hug. He means it, being home calms his wolf, he wouldn't trade it for anything.

"Well," huffs his dad softly, squeezing his ribs extra hard. 

"Father, too," Jarvis adds looking at the kitchen's entryway where his father is leaning against the wall, observing the moment. 

His father's gaze softens before entering the room and his dad makes room for him. "Come on, Stilinski group hug." 

"We're Hales," says his father without any heat.

"Not when it comes to hugging," his dad declares.

Jarvis doesn't think his father could find an argument against that. Stilinski hugs are legendary.

\---

Liam Mahealani idly wonders what it would be like to not live in Beacon Hills. It's a game he plays sometimes. Because sometimes he wonders if he's going crazy. Werewolves should not be normal. Or having one as your godfather. But then he'd miss out on having the most amazing dads he could ever dream of having, an amazing girlfriend and the most loyal group of friends.

Liam is known for being a nice guy. He doesn't try to be nice. It just sort of happens when you're friends with Noah Whittemore. Mainly since Noah has a tendency to be an asshole. But Liam isn't one to judge.

"You're staring again," sighs Liam not even bothering to look up from texting his girlfriend, Ramona. Noah actually flinches.

"I was not," he growls.

"Practically drooling," Liam says dryly. Jarvis Hale is talking to Liam's dad while balancing little Ginny Whittemore on his shoulders on the other side of the backyard. He's practically the poster boy for family values. And Noah has been lovelorn since he figured out the whole mystery behind marriage. Liam thinks it was around the age of five. Maybe six.

"I'm just thinking," Noah glares and Liam just snorts.

"That's reassuring," Liam arches his brows in deference of actually saying anything. It's something he's learned growing up in a werewolf pack.

Noah's action plan for this summer is mildly alarming. If Liam was a generous person, he'd give Jarvis a heads up but most of his favourite shows are on hiatus so he could use the entertainment.

"Eat a cupcake," he suggest because Liam has never actually admitted to being a nice person.

"What?" frowns Noah, looking at his best friend.

Liam just slides over the plate resting on the far side of the picnic table. "Just a theory worth testing," he says.

Noah rolls his eyes but takes one. Liam resumes his texting and steadily ignores how his best friend is getting to third base with a baked good.

The crash from across the lawn brings a smile to Liam's face. Apparently Jarvis tripped over a lawn chair. Wonder why.

\---

Jarvis is seriously rethinking coming home for the summer. He wonders if his parents had these kinds of problems. And if they'd let him hide in the woods until classes start in the fall. 

Maybe he could be a hermit. That could be cool. At least until Noah stopped being distractingly sexy. 

Whenever that would happen.


	2. Chapter 2

This is more an aside because I was overwhelmed by everyone wanting to know about my dream cast for Beacon Hills, Next Generation. I am so surprised considering I know everyone avoids original characters like the plague. But Saucery wanted to know for reasons. You know, reasons. But I am terrible at photoshop so yeah. Some people here didn't appear in the fic but that's because I had plans. I have far too many ideas for this. I do. Saucery, damn you, you asked me about the future and this happened. 

JARVIS HALE (Kiowa Gordon)

He broods a lot in the woods. 

NOAH WHITTEMORE (Stefano Masciolini)

He's aggressively attractive. 

EMMA MCCALL (Summer Glau) 

She didn't show up in this fic but she's awesome and plays lacrosse and my head canon for her is pretty epic. 

GINNY WHITTEMORE (Jenna-Louise Coleman)

When she stops being cute and grows up and rules the school, she's a force to be reckoned with.

LIAM MAHEALANI (Harry Shum Jr.)

The hottest mess in all of Beacon Hills. 

INDY RODRIGUEZ (Naya Rivera)

The long-suffering girlfriend to Tony. Stiles calls her Pepper in his head because he has Iron Man feels.

TONY FALLON (Sam Huntington)

Is a DC guy himself so doesn't get why Stiles wanted him to be Iron Man for Halloween, every year. 

RAMONA EVANS (Erica Hubbard)

Ramona is Liam's girlfriend of awesome and is in a band. And calls Noah out on his shit.


End file.
